


Practical

by SailorSol



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Martha Jones was nothing if not practical."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write Martha. I liked her best in Season 4 and in Torchwood, when she wasn't mooning after the Doctor the whole time. But I can relate to her the best, so hey.
> 
> Another old fic, getting archived.

Martha Jones was nothing if not practical. At thirteen years old, she decided she wanted to be a doctor, not only because she wanted to help people, but because it would be a challenge, too.

So Martha studied and volunteered and did all those things that look good on university applications, and then once she was accepted, she studied more and got the best grades she could while working part time to pay for her flat (as much as her mum and dad would allow her to pay).

She really should have been more surprised when her hospital somehow ended up on the moon, because that just wasn't something liable to happen. And if she'd been a little _more_ practical, she certainly wouldn't have agreed to run off through space and time with this _alien_ , but she'd helped save his life, so this was her due. And it _was_ a time machine, so it wasn't as if she would miss anything important, and really, she could learn so much, and wasn't _that_ practical?

Things got stranger and stranger until she ended up at the end of the universe with a man who couldn't die and _two_ aliens, and somewhere between that blank, dark sky overhead and traveling the world to incite a not-quite-secret rebellion against the Prime Minister in order to save humanity, Martha couldn't figure out when all of this had become _normal_. And as much as she loved traveling with the Doctor, as much as she wanted (and probably needed, after that year) to run away with him, she was still practical.

Which is why she said no to him, and why she would keep saying no to him (except maybe once in a very rare while). What the Doctor offered was amazing and fantastic, but the only way it could ever be _extraordinary_ was if it wasn't _normal._ And Martha Jones, being as practical as she was, would always want to remember her time in the TARDIS as anything other than ordinary.


End file.
